


It's Supposed To Hurt

by PerfectlyHopeless



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cole just wants to help, Drabble, Gen, pre- In Your Heart Shall Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyHopeless/pseuds/PerfectlyHopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asara Lavellan still hates  humans, the hurt just won't heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Supposed To Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I've returned with a new Lavellan to write about, this one with a different past and story than Era (for those who don't know what I'm talking about, click [here](http://http://archiveofourown.org/series/270007) if you're interested)
> 
> Little else than simple background for this character, just a drabble
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^_^

* * *

 

Asara couldn’t take it. Too many Chantry folk in one place, always with the chanting and singing and the praying. It made her feel as though her ears were bleeding and she ran until she could no longer hear them.

 _Creators, make them all just shut up for just a moment_. A low growl formed in her throat as she finally reached the frozen lake. She closed her eyes, inhaling sharply so that the cold air stung and bit at her lungs. She’d been in Haven for a couple of months by now, and even still she wasn’t used to the cold that seemed to stick permanently to the mountains. The Free Marches hadn’t been as cold. Winters were cold, of course. But that was usually all that they were. Cold.

The little elf held tightly to her bow, an arrow in the other hand. Brown eyes scanned the area for something, anything that she could shoot. She wouldn’t waste the kill. She couldn’t. Her life as a hunter had taught her not to let anything go to waste. But she still felt angry and frustrated and the nug was just sitting there.

Asara glared as she felt the bow bend from the amount of pressure she’d put on the string, her fingers not letting the arrow fly free. Just as she would have released, she stopped.

Killing the nug wouldn’t do her any good. Death was rarely the solution, lest of all for the situation she was in now. It was an innocent creature. Haven had good food and supplies, one nug and it’s minimal amount of skin and meat wouldn’t be of any use to her, it wasn’t worth the arrow or her anger. Asara growled again, lowering her bow and putting the arrow back in her quiver.

She didn’t want to go back into the village.

“They’re too loud,” a voice said from behind. Asara froze, slowly looking to who it was that had spoken. It was just Cole. She sighed, relaxing and shaking her head.

“You scared me,” she told him. Cole was the only human she could truly stand, likely because he wasn’t completely human.

“Oh, sorry,” he apologized, shy as he sat beside her. He was quiet for a moment before saying,“You don’t care for humans. They hurt you before.”

She froze, her left hand absentmindedly reaching for her ear. She could feel the little kink of scar and cartilage where a proper tip had once been beneath her chilled fingertips. Flashing memories of the events filled her memories. Asara winced at the thought of them.

“It was supposed to be a simple hunt, find meat and leathers for the clan, repair the Aravels. Arrows and swords and knives, dark and then light. Smell of alcohol on his breath, ‘knife-eared bitch’, knives and ears, cutting, bleeding…” Cole went silent for a moment as Asara stared off at the distance, remembering clearly now. “I could make you forget, if you like?”

Asara shook her head. “No, it’s too important. It hurts, but it’s supposed to.”

Cole went quiet, his voice almost a whisper. “It hurts for now, but soon you’ll be strong enough... You won’t feel the pain anymore as long as you keep working...”

She smiled gently. “My brother… always was wiser than he seemed. He was talking about using my bow, though, not something like this.”

“You miss him.” Cole smiled softly at her, reading her thoughts to find what would help her the best. The smile was reassuring.

“I do,” Asara admitted. “He’s the First, though. Our Keeper needs him.”

“He misses you too,” he informed her.

Asara’s brows furrowed, the bow of Andruil’s vallaslin bending with them. “How do you know that?”

“Your hurt touches him,” Cole explained. “I can feel it.”

“Can you feel anything else?” she said quickly, almost regretting how childish she sounded.

“You don’t have to worry. He is safe. The Keeper annoys him.”

She laughed at that. “Sounds about right, they never did see eye-to-eye.”

“You should come back, get to the fire. Don’t want your fingers to freeze.”

Shaking her head, Asara remembered when her brother had told her that all those winters ago.

“Alright, Cole,” she said to him, smiling as she stood. Cole stared at the hand she held out to him. “Let’s go back.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~
> 
> As always comments are appreciated but not necessary


End file.
